


never meant to fall

by superfluouskeys



Series: 7 Days of Fic for 777 Followers [4]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F, fluffy nonsense
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-31
Updated: 2017-03-31
Packaged: 2018-10-13 04:22:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10506240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/superfluouskeys/pseuds/superfluouskeys
Summary: "Positively revolting," says Cruella."Makes me sick," Ursula agrees."Good thing we're nothing like that."





	

**Author's Note:**

> A quick response to a prompt for some Dragon Queen featuring Sea Devil.

"Positively revolting," Cruella uttered into her beverage.

"Makes me sick," Ursula agreed, with a decisive stir of her coffee.

They sat across from one another, but their focus was directed elsewhere.  Maleficent and Regina were lingering just outside the window, in plain sight, acting like a pair of lovesick teenagers.  The sky was dark, the clouds heavy with the promise of a storm, but their needless interaction remained disturbingly unhurried.

Maleficent, for all her elegance and fashion sense, was still all gangly limbs and awkward edges when she was out of her element, and Regina could command an army with a glance, but take her out of her carefully controlled little box, and that pantsuit couldn't hide how small and wide-eyed she looked.

"When did the two of them go so soft?" Cruella wondered.

"Oh, you remember Maleficent."

"Got all sniffly about the dangers of dark curses," Cruella nodded wistfully.  "And would you believe she didn't like my coat?"

"Developed a soft spot for animals," said Ursula with a curl of her lip.  "She started keeping a pony or something around, didn't she?"

Cruella felt legitimate nausea taking hold of her at that thought.  "Disgusting," she said.  "You'd think a lady of her standards would have opted for something more sanitary."

"Pathetic," Ursula agreed.

Outside, Maleficent was leaning on a lamp post, head inclined awkwardly, looking down at Regina through heavy-lidded eyes as they spoke.  Regina's arms were crossed, fingers fiddling with her jacket.  She wasn't quite meeting Maleficent's gaze, but whenever she glanced up, she was positively doe-eyed.

"I thought they were just fuck buddies a thousand years ago," Ursula remarked.  "When did this lovey-dovey nonsense happen?"

"Remember when she used to wear those killer heels?" Cruella sighed, shaking her head.  "Towered over everyone."

"I miss those.  I forgot she was so short."

They shared a hearty laugh at that.

Little pit-pats of oncoming rain made their presence known against the windowpane, but neither Regina nor Maleficent seemed to care.  They both looked upward with rosy cheeks and bright eyes, then smiled at one another as though it were just the most delightful thing in the world that it should be raining.

Both Cruella and Ursula were overcome by barely-stifled snickering at the sight.  "I'm actually going to be sick," said Cruella behind her hand.

"Get out of the rain, you absolute idiots!"

"What on earth is there to smile about?  You're both going to get--" Cruella turned, still laughing, and met Ursula's shining eyes for a moment, "--soaked."

The rain was starting to patter harder against the windows, but that instant felt somehow frozen in time, just a little bit longer and warmer and sweeter than the time that surrounded it.  Cruella regained her composure quickly, cleared her throat and averted her gaze, but the smile did not quite depart from her lips. 

"Good thing we're nothing like that," she amended crisply.

"Definitely," Ursula agreed, but the smile and the warmth had not quite left her voice.  "Poor fools."

Outside, Regina offered Maleficent her umbrella to hold, and they strolled away arm in arm.  Inside, the toe of Ursula's shoe had found the toe of Cruella's, and it rested itself there with surprising contentment.


End file.
